Coffee Shops
by Gia88
Summary: My first fan fic that I did for a summer exchange. It's a trory set in season four with a little bit of Jess in it. Short and sweet.


**Title:** Coffee Shops

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and I own it in no way. This is just fanfiction!

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fic ever. Surya is the one who got me inspired to do a fic for the exchange so all credit goes to her for that. Thank you so so so much Surya, if it was not for you I never would have been able to finish this fic. For the person who requested this, I am so sorry if this sucks! But I really hope it doesn't, so enjoy!

**Written in response to the following fic request:**

**Rating:** up to R

**Things to include: **

1. Rory and Jess are broken up as in the end of season 3

2. Set in season 4

3. Mention that Tristan used to go out with an Olsen twin, doesn't matter which one.

4. Meet in a coffee shop

5. Jess and Paris start to go out

**Things not to include: **

1. No Dean

2. No wussy Tristan (ie. no longer smirks, doesn't call Rory Mary, etc.)

3. No Lorelai/Christopher pairing.

**Coffee Shops**

Rory Gilmore walked through the archway that led her into one of the most prestigious universities in the world, Yale. She looked around in happiness and wonder. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she was pinched by none other then Lorelai Gilmore.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she cried indignantly.

"Rory, light of my eyes, do you not see what is walking around here?"

"No! All I see are a bunch of people looking at you like you're crazy."

"There are hot male specimens roaming these grounds Rory. And you were probably too busy wondering what ridiculous classes you are going to take to look for them."

"Mom…" She said with a defeated sigh.

"Honey, I know that Jess really hurt you, but he is only one guy. I mean look at Dean, he was such a good boyfriend. Jess was just a jerk, and I think that you need to start forgetting about him."

"I know Mom, I just think that he scared me away from guys."

"Okay, enough with all this serious talk, lets go find your dorm and then we can go find coffee."

Arm in arm, Rory and Lorelai walked around Yale's campus… both clutching steaming cups of coffee.

"You know I have to admit, although this is not as good as Luke's, it's not bad. Now I will worry less about you kid, because I know you will have good coffee." She took a long sip out of her own styrofoam cup.

"Yeah, but nothing compares to Luke's."

By now the two had reached Rory's dorm room. They stood in sliecne, both dreading what was about to come. Suddenly they both grabbed each other, and held on.

"I don't want you to go Mom."

"Oh I know sweetie, but hey you will see me every weekend so it will be okay, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Rory. Bye." With that, Lorelai left.

Rory slowly turned, stepping back into the chaos that was her dorm.

The sun shone brightly through Rory's curtains. The light hit her directly in the eyes causing her to turn over. She heard Paris and Janet having a fight again.Deciding that it was pointless to sit in bed, Rory got up and began getting ready.

She stepped out into the autumn sunshine and began her search for the coffee shop that she'd found yesterday. She finally reached said coffee shop and walked through the door into the instant warmth. She lifted her head and suddenly noticed the cashier behind the counter. Shock and fear overtook her beautiful features as she realized who was behind the counter. Thinking quickly she noticed a table with one chair empty and sat down. There was already a man there, but he was hidden behind a newspaper. When he felt his table move he started to lower his newspaper, so he could her ramblings.

"Hi. I am so sorry for sitting down at your table, but you see I know the cashier and not in a good way either. He is an ex-boyfriend and I really do not want to talk to him, so could I please stay here. Because if you want me to leave I will." She said in one breath all while looking down at the table.

"That's quite all right Miss Gilmore, I do not mind your company at all."

She suddenly looked up and surprised recognition spread on her face. She quickly averted her eyes back to her table as a rosy blush took her cheeks.

"Well good to know some things don't change."

Rory finally looked up into the face of a man whom she hadn't seen in about two and a half years. His blonde hair had his patented, tousled, just got out of bed look. His eyes were still cerulean blue, which were shining in amusement, which was quite a regular thing when he was around her. His pink lips were set in cheeky grin, which she wanted to wipe off his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That I can still make you blush Mar- I mean Rory"

"Well I am impressed, you finally got my name right." She said with a smile. "So tell me, how have you been? How was military school? When and how did you decide to come to Yale?"

"One question at a time Rory, just one at a time," Tristan said with a laugh. " I have been okay. Military school was awful to tell you the truth, but it taught me good values that I otherwise would not have learned if I had stayed at Chilton. As for coming here, it was partly my decision, but mostly my parent's. Generations of DuGrey men have come to Yale. However, my parents did give me the option of going elsewhere, but I wanted to come here. So what about you? How were the last few years of Chilton? And by the way, what are YOU doing here? I thought you were going to attend Harvard."

"I am fine. I moved in yesterday actually and I am starting to miss my mom already. But I am fine. Chilton was okay. After you left Paris and I started to get along and we even became friends. I think one she realized that I did not like you in a boyfriend way, she got over her animosity. I actually did get into Harvard, but when I weighed all of my options out, I found Yale to be a better fit than Harvard, and now I am rooming with Paris."

"Oh god," Tristan groaned at the fact.

"Oh she is not that bad! I actually think she has mellowed out a little bit since high school."

"Haha," Tristan said with a laugh, "Paris and mellow don't really fit into a sentence. She was so eccentric all of the time!"

"Oh you should see her with our other roommate, Janet. She turns red and smoke starts coming out of her ears!"

The both started laughing at the thought of Paris being upset with someone when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Hi. Can I get you two anything?"

Rory's eyes widened in terror, and Tristan was not blind to see the fear on Rory's face.

"Yeah, we'll take two coffee's with… umm Rory, what do you want on your coffee?"

"Nothing, just plain black," she replied finally looking up into her ex's face, which held shock and confusion.

"R-r-rory? W-w-what are you doing here? And who is this idiot?" Jess stammered and then looked pointedly at Tristan.

"This is Tristan, my boyfriend," she said catching Tristan's eyes, and silently begging him to go along with her.

"Rory, I need to talk to you right now. Please it won't take long," he begged.

"Fine. I'll be just a minute Tristan."

Rory and Jess got up and went to a more secluded spot in the coffee shop.

"Rory, I know I was horrible to you for not telling you where I was going but do you think we could have another shot? I mean I moved back here and started working because I knew that you would be here. I know that I was not the best boyfriend, but you were not exactly a model girlfriend either."

" Excuse me! Jess, no I cannot do this again. You broke my heart. I am over you."

"Yeah, with an Abercrombie and Fitch model. God Rory, does the guy even have half a brain?"

"As a matter of fact he does, which is more than I can say for your lame, failing out of high school ass!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Then, she turned on her heel and fled.

The entire coffee shop had gotten quiet during her outburst and continued to watch as she stormed out. Tristan, who had never seen his sweet naive Rory curse, had his jaw hung open in surprise. Abruptly, he got up and ran after her, leaving a very confused Jess in his wake.

Tristan, ran to catch up with Rory. He finally reached her, and grabbed her arm to pull her to him.

"Jess, go away!" she said struggling with Tristan as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's me Rory,"

"Tristan," she said looking up innocently through her blue eyes. "Oh Tris," she cried laying her head onto his broad shoulder. Tristan wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her forehead while whispering words of comfort into her ear. They stayed like that in the middle of the sidewalk. Suddenly it started to rain.

"Oh great. That's just great. My day could not get any better. Now I get to walk all the way back to my dorm," Rory huffed pulling slightly away from Tristan.

"We can go to my apartment until the rain clears up. It's only a block from here."

"Okay," she said apprehensively.

They reached Tristan's door, both completely soaked. He opened the door and the stepped in.

"Umm, here some with me. I can give you some spare clothes so you don't get sick and I'll put yours in the dryer."

He showed her to a guestroom and went to get clothes for her. He brought back a pair of black sweatpants and a big white t-shirt that had "Varsity Football" on it.

"Thanks," Rory whispered, still quite shaken from the idea that she was standing dripping wet in Tristan DuGrey's apartment.

"No problem. There are already some towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower, and there's also a hairdryer in there."

"Thank you Tristan."

"No problem Rory."

Tristan exited the room to go and change while Rory turned towards the bathroom. After taking a hot shower she emerged with steam floating behind her. She changed into the clothes that Tristan brought for her and cautiously ventured out into the hallway. She found Tristan in what she thought to be the family room. He was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a white wife beater. He was casually leaning against an arm on a dark brown leather couch. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he were deep in thought. Rory took this time to look over him completely. He hadn't really changed. He had the same blonde hair that looked very soft. His lips were turned into a pout. His arms had become more muscular, which was probably a result of military school. His stomach looked leaner and Rory could bet that he had a six-pack hidden under his shirt. A golden tan still covered his whole body. He must have felt her gaze because his eyes opened and all Rory could see was blue. She was so lost in her own world that she hadn't realized that Tristan had stood and come to stand directly in front of her. She was snapped out of her haze by his voice.

"Are you okay?"

His question had caught her a little of guard. She never thought Tristan to be a caring person who actually cared if you were okay or not. Rory looked away from him and stared at the floor. Tristan caught her face in his hands and lifted her face up. Tears started to trickle down Rory's face as she thought about what just happened with Jess. Tristan used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, and Rory's skin tingled from the contact. He led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just – God, how could I ever go out with him? What in the world was I thinking? He is a class A jerk. I should have listened to my mom. I am so stupid!"

"Hey hey hey, you are not stupid. Hell, you are one of the smartest people at Chilton. We all go out with bad people. I mean I have made a fair share of mistakes in the dating department."

Rory giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I mean, look at Summer. That was a lousy choice. I went out with almost all of the girls at Chilton. Those were all bad choices. I even went out with an Olsen!"

"Olsen? What do you mean?"

"You know the Olsen twins? Mary-Kate and Ashley?"

"Oh my gosh Tristan," Rory began to laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know. I went out with Ashley. That was a mistake. Hey, It's not THAT funny Rory."

"Yes – it – is," Rory managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh yeah? You think that's funny?" Tristan said as he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Tristan! Tristan stop!" she managed to get out between laughs.

"What was that Rory? Don't stop Tristan?"

"No! Stop!" she said with her eyes dancing brightly.

Tristan stopped and only then did they realize the position that they were in. Rory was laid back against the top and half of Tristan's body was on top of her.

"Ror," Tristan said as he moved to get up.

"Shhh," Rory whispered while bringing her finger up to his lips. All he could see in her eyes was want, want that was directed at him. All he could think about was that she was too vulnerable and they shouldn't do anything, but his mind went blank as Rory reached her hand around his neck and brought her lips to his. Tristan was slow to respond to Rory's incessant lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he granted her. Her tongue entered his mouth and dueled with his own. His arm wrapped around her head digging his fingers into her soft hair, while his other one wrapped around her waist and reaching her rear. He gently squeezed and a gasp escaped from her lips. He started to move down her neck lightly kissing it. He moved his shirt aside so he could have more access. He sucked on her collarbone, lightly marking her. His hands meanwhile had begun slowly creeping up her shirt, running slowly around her hips. Rory was tugging on his shirt to pull him upwards, he obliged and she yanked the shirt off of him, greedily running her hands over his chest and abs. Tristan threw his head back and moaned while Rory took advantage of it to taste his salty skin. She kissed his neck up to his ear and then to his mouth. When she finally reached his mouth she teased him by running the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. But Tristan wasn't happy with that so he took her lips in the most mind-numbing kiss she had ever experienced. Tristan's hands moved to cup her breasts under her shirt and that is what snapped Rory out of her lustful state. She quickly sat up and Tristan sat up with her. Neither knew what to say. Rory looked over at Tristan as he let out a sigh. He ran his hand through his tousled locks. He looked quite miserable.

"Rory-"

"No Tristan, don't you dare say that you are sorry because I'm not. We just took it a little too fast. That's all."

"So does that mean you want to continue?"

"Not right now!" she said with a laugh.

"No no, I meant in the future. I mean...do you maybe want to go out with me sometime? Dinner? Movie? Coffee?"

"I'd say that's definitely doable."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. But no chick flicks."

He laughed at her request and leaned back against the couch grabbing the remote. Rory leaned back with him and laid her head on his chest as they both started to watch the movie. Forty minutes later, they were both sound asleep. With Rory's head on Tristan's chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Meanwhile…

As soon as Jess came to his senses he ran out of the door of the shop. He had overheard Lorelai telling Luke where Rory's dorm was so that's where he ran to. Upon reaching the door Jess knocked impatiently against the door. He was about to raise his fist again when a more than agitated Paris answered.

"Who are you and what do you want? Oh my god Jess!" She said looking up from the book that she held in her hands.

"That'd be me, how are you Paris?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you hurt Rory enough? You back again to do something stupid to her? What is it with all you men?"

Paris was going to continue her ranting when she was stopped by Jess.

"Not that's it's any of your business but I need to talk to Rory. And what are you doing in her dorm room? This is her room?"

"I live here. I'm supposed to be. You on the other hand are not. Haven't you hurt Rory enough?"

"Where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her nanny. I'm warning you Jess, stay away from her."

"Thanks for the advice but I'll just wait for her." Jess said pushing past Paris and entering into the common room of their dorm.

"Oh by all means, come in," Paris said sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

"You did not! You are so lying Tristan!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Trust me I did."

"I can't believe-" They were cut off by the growling of Rory's stomach.

"Hungry much?"

"Shut up!" She said lightly hitting his arm. "I haven't eaten all day. But I actually should get going, it's getting late."

"Wait, no, you don't have to go. You can stay here. We can order a pizza, talk, watch a movie."

"I don't know Tris…"

"Come on." He said leaning over to her ear. "You know you want to," he whispered in her ear.

"But…"

"Come on. You just have to call Paris."

"Oh all right. Where's your phone?"

Tristan got up and tossed her the phone which was resting on table behind them. Rory picked up the phone and started dialing her dorm's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paris it's me."

"Rory? Where are you?"

"Well, umm, you are not going to believe this, but I am at Tristan's apartment."

"Tristan? As in Tristan DuGrey?"

"The one and only."

"Yeah, well you won't be able to guess who is here."

"Is it my mom? Nope, Jess."

"Jess? Jess is there? How did he know where my dorm was?"

Tristan's head suddenly snapped up at the mention of the dark haired boy.

"I don't know Rory. But I think you should make things right with him."

"Paris-" But she didn't have time to finish her sentence because she had already given the phone to Jess.

"Hey Rory."

"Jess."

"Look, I am sorry about today, and I just want us to be friends. I realized that you have moved on, and I guess it is time for me to do the same."

"I don't know Jess, I mean you hurt me, but I guess we can try."

"Sure."

"Okay, could you tell Paris that I will probably be late tonight?"

"Sure. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and handed it to Tristan.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" she asked him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Jess was at my dorm. We talked, and we deicided to move on and to just be friends, even if it does take a while to get there."

"Well in that case I like pepperoni. That okay with you?"

"Sure." She said leaning back against the couch, content for the first time in three months.

"So are you two okay now?"

"Yeah I think we will be."

"That's good."

"So what are you reading anyway?" Jess asked pointing to the book still in Paris' hand.

"Oliver Twist."

"Seriously? That's one of my favorites."

"Well, then I guess you have good taste." Paris said with a smile. "This is my fifth time reading it."

"Wow, I think you've read it more than me. So you wanna go out for a cup of coffee? We could talk about the book."

"Sure let me just grab my coat." Paris went to her room and grabbed her coat, she was putting it on when she felt Jess behind her helping her into it.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem."

Jess opened the door and they both walked out to the coffee shop where Jess worked.

You never know what can happen in a coffee shop.


End file.
